HeadShots and RacingTricks
by BR4C3F4C3
Summary: An elite sniper on a mission to secure a mysterious device, finds himself transported to a colorful land of... Ponies? He thinks he's done for until he meets a certain yellow racer.


**Whadup. I've had this idea since about 30 minutes ago, so don't be surprised if it isn't fan-fucking-tastic. To clear something up, Humans in this world have names like ponies. Meaning their names represent their talents. Well, I've kept you waiting long enough. Here's the first chapter of** _ **Head Shots and racing tricks.**_

A loud _**BLAM**_ erupted across the sky as the body of the infamous Dreaded Night, a world famous terrorist, fell to the ground.

Crouched on top of a roof some 2 Kilometers from the body, stood a 25 year old man named Sharp Shooter. Sharp Shooter wasn't much of a close encounters type of guy. He was an elite sniper for the US Military. He was wearing a pair of worn boots, some old burlap pants, and a turban to hide his face. He was currently on a Shoot and Secure mission. Killing Dreaded Night, and securing a device that the government denied to tell him what it does.

Sharp Shooter jumped off of the roof and fell into a roll at the bottom and began running. He came to a small jeep that was driving at a slow pace with an Arabian man in it. He ran up, kicked the man off and floored the throttle.

' _If I can make it before they start searching for the killer, I might be able to do this without a… close call.'_ He thought to himself as he drove.

He stopped just outside of a large fence around Dreaded Night's compound, and pulled out a pair of Clippers from his pack.

He went to the fence and starting cutting the wire.

' _Come on, come on!'_ He thought as he struggled with the wire. He eventually got it off, and crawled through the hole, and dropped to a crouch behind a building. He looked for a way in, and came across a window, he peeked through, before pulling out a Five Seven with a silencer and jumping through.

He instantly noticed the two guards working in front of a large console, with lots of wires strewn about, and a large ring about 9 feet tall and wide.

' _I'll watch to get an idea of how it works'_ He thought is he crouched low next to a large vase with his knife and Five Seven at the ready.

A guard pulled a lever and, to Sharp Shooters astonishment, a large purple swirl appeared in the ring, and started glowing. After making a mental note of which lever the man pulled, he jumped out of cover and stabbed the closest man in the neck, before shooting the other straight in the forehead. After he was done massacring them, he went up and, out of the deadly mix of stupidity and curiosity, he touched the ring, his finger went through with a tingle, and he pulled it out with a 'Yelp' of surprise.

He pulled off his turban and put on his 'Sniper Shades', as his team called them. Revealing his light red, almost orange hair, and deep yellow skin. He started examining the machine, before he heard an Arabian accent yell "INTRUDER".

"Shit!" Said Sharp, as he pulled his Five seven and shot him in the throat.

Before he knew it, two men had jumped through the window and grabbed him. And while Sharp was strong, he couldn't overpower two burly men at least 30 years old.

"Hey, Vuan, wanna see what the ring does to people?" Said one of the men, his Arabian accent very deep. The other, Presumably Vuan, answered with, "Sure."

Sweat started pouring down Sharp's face as he struggled against the men trying to end him, in the end, he got over powered, and just the tip of his nose went in. And he felt the same tingle. If he was going down, he was taking his attackers with him! He twirled around and punched Vuan in the face and grabbed him, Just as the other pushed him in, taking Vuan with him.

 **(END OF FLASHBACK. SHARP SHOOTERS POV)**

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my forehead with my han- 'WAIT' I thought. 'Where are my fingers?'

I looked down and nearly fainted, I was a deep Yellow horse, with wings and a tattoo of a sniper scope's crosshair on my ass.

I looked over and, who I think was Vuan, on ground. He was a brown horse, with a black mane, and an AK-47 tattoo on his flank.

I looked around, and saw my Aviators, and prized sniper rifle, Sasha, on the ground.

I put the strap around me and let the rifle rest on my back, and put on my aviators. I looked over at Vuan, and, under my breath said, "Well, can't find answers alone." I then kicked him awake.

He groaned and sat up, I then pinned him to a tree.

"Listen here, I have got to get answers, and I know you want answers too. So et acquainted with your new body and then let's move." I said. I always liked my voice. It was deep but not too deep (Similar to Mason's from Black Ops, but not as deep) But it had a crack to it.

"Ok, Ok I'll Help" He said. We both dropped to all fours, and promptly fell on our faces. I then realized I had no clue how to walk on all fours properly. So I got up and began practicing. Me and Vuan practiced for what felt like day, but was probably just 2 hours, and we got the hang of walking.

We agreed to find the nearest town, so I climbed a tree and searched. I saw a small village with more ponies walking around, all different colors, some regular some with horns, and some with wings. I looked down at Vuan and noticed he had a horn, too.

'Weird' I thought.

"Vuan." I said. He looked up to me and said "Yeah?" He asked. I thought it was weird that his voice sounded more like a Manhattan accent then Arabian. "I think we should camp here. It's getting dark, and we don't need to worry about getting mugged in a village without a place to sleep." I answered.

"Sounds good." He answered.

( **15 MINUTES LATER. SPITFIRE'S POV)**

I was doing some tricks over the Everfrea, when I heard a voice, it sounded like a cracked voice, similar to mine, and what I thought was a mixture of a Saddle Arabian accent, and a Manehattan accent.

I went to check it out so I flew above and watched. I saw a brown Pegasus and a deep yellow Pegasus with red hair. However, what caught my eye was a Sniper Rifle on the Pegasus's back, and a pair of aviators.

"Huh. They seem cool, I'll go check 'em out."

And so I flew down to where they were.

 **(SHARPSHOOTERS POV)**

"Hey, Sharp. Looks like someone's commin'." Said Vuan

I looked up and saw a yellow Pegasus flying towards us.

"If she starts asking questions make something up." I told Vuan.

"Hey." Said the mare.

"What's crackin'?"

"Let me do the talking." I whispered to Vuan.

"Hey. I'm Sharp Shooter. Sharp by my friends. And that's Vuan." I said pointing at Vuan, who smiled and waved.

"I'm Spitfire" the mare said looking like she was expecting something annoying to happen.

' _Give it 5 seconds 'till he asks for an autograph'_ Spitfire thought. But it never came.

"Nice to meet ya', Spitfire." I said

She looked at me dumbfounded. Like, I proved that Aliens exist or something. Which, I guess they did now.

"Anywaaaaaaay. Me and Vuan are heading to….. uhh…." I looked around until a saw a Poster for a place called Cloudsdale stuck in a tree.

"Cloudsdale." I said.

"Well you're in luck. I'm from Cloudsdale. I could show ya' how to get there" She said.

"Much Obliged." I said. We then started walking towards this 'Cloudsdale'.

 **FIRST CHAPTER OUUUUUUUUUUUUT. Sorry if it sucks. This is my first try at writing a fic, so bear with me. I'll Post like, For chapters today. Then probably at least two chapters a week after that. I figured I'd do a daily quote, like some people do. Let me know if you like the idea.**

 **Daily Quote: "I'LL END YOU!" I shouted at my friend when he made me drop my plate 'o' food.**

 **BR4C3F4C3 signing off.**


End file.
